Double Chocolatos
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Summary : Penantiannya penuh luka. Juga lelah. Kesabaran yang tak ada ujung dan tak berbatas, pasti selalu di uji. Terkadang ingin menyerah. Dan berkeinginan untuk berhenti / BoysLove. KibumxKyuhyun. KiHyun Ff. WonKyu.
1. Chapter 1

Double Chocolatos.

.

.

Summary : Penantiannya penuh yang tak ada ujung dan tak berbatas,pasti selalu di ingin berkeinginan untuk .KiHyun .

.

.

.

.

.

"Tanganmu bergetar Kyuhyun. Kau juga menjatuhkan eskrimu. Ada apa denganmu?" Kim Kyuhyun, lelaki berusia tepat dua puluh lima tahun dua bulan yang lalu, tersenyum. Namun, senyuman terpaksa di sana yang tergambar jelas. Matanya menatap di belakang lawan bicaranya.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa." Shindong, sahabatnya sekaligus hyung kesayangannya yang biasanya suka curhat dengan Kyuhyun meneliti perubahan muka Kyuhyun. Senyum itu terasa kaku. Kyuhyun biasanya tidak seperti itu kecuali jika ada yang membebani pikirannya.

"Hyung, kau tadi ingin bicara apa?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan. Pandangannya juga berusaha fokus pada wajah Shindong yang selalu tersenyum. Ia mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya. Perpaduan Eskrim dan permen karet rasa mint adalah luar biasa.

"Kaulah yang kenapa. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyampaikan berita bagus. Tapi sepertinya akan kutunda dulu sampai moodmu membaik hahaha."

"Kau suka membuatku penasaran hyung. Pasti tentang pasanganmu lagi. Cepatlah ceritakan padaku sebelum kalian putus hahaha dasar playboy gendut. Auuhhh!" Kyuhyun meringis. Jidatnya tepat di pukul di tengahnya.

"Nanti aku tidak jenius lagi hyung!" Shindong tertawa. Ia merasa sedikit lega mengalihkan Kyuhyun dari pikiran-pikirannya.

"Memangnya kau serius ingin melanjutkan S3-mu?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Jika kau yang membiayaiku pun aku tak sudi. Kau pikir tidak lelah apa belajar terus. Lama-lama rambutku rontok dan habis. Nanti Choi Kyuhyun tidak tampan lagi." Shindong menyeruput kopinya. Matanya sedikit menyipit marasakan pahitnya kopi pesanannya.

"Kim Kyuhyun. Ingat, margamu sudah berubah." Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan decakan.

"Biarkan aku membawa marga kebanggaanku di sini Hyung. Lagi pula aku tidak terlihat sudah menikah." Shindong memutar matanya malas. Ia memandangi muka Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Wowowo...jangan-jangan kau mulai tertarik padaku hyung. Ck bermimpilah." Kepala Kyuhyun terdorong ke belakang. Shindong dengan gemasnya menoyor kepala yang berisi pikiran-pikiran narsis Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! " Kyuhyun mengajukan muka protes.

"Apa?! Dasar gila. Mau dikemanakan mayatku nanti jika aku merebutmu darinya bocah!"

"Kau juga bocah! Kita seumuran!"

"Seumuran pantatmu. Aku lebih tua tiga tahun bocah."

"Pantatku memang seumuran. Mereka terlahir kembar! Kau akhirnya mengaku tua hyung! Hahhaha" Shindong melengos. Ia selalu kalah jika beradu mulut dengan si bocah. Dan ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

"Hey. Hey. Ya! Kau larikan kemana permen karetmu!" Shindong mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat tindakan bocah yang Kyuhyun perbuat. Kyuhyun menempelkan permen karet yang sudah bosan ia kunyah di atas meja kafe tempat mereka duduk. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tawa. Tangannya masih sibuk melebar-lebarkan permen karet itu di tempel.

"Aku hanya terlalu baik hati menambahkan pegawai kafe ini pekerjaan. Kau tenang saja hyung" Kyuhyun masih cekikikan. Shindong dengan heboh menutup-nutupi apa yang Kyuhyun perbuat dengan badannya dari pandangan pegawai kafe itu.

"Kyuhyun. Carilah hiburan untuk dirimu sendiri. Jalan-jalan ke luar negri itu ide yang bagus. Seperti aku misalnya. Pergi ke Maldives pulang membawa calon istri hahahaha" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan joroknya dengan permen karetnya. Ia menatap Shindong lama. Sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Shindong yang terhalangi oleh meja. Jadinya sulit. Tapi meja tak menghalangi kebahagiaan yang baru saja di beritakan.

"Selamat Shindongi hyung! Akhirnyaaaa...hyungku tercinta yang tak pernah kurus ini mendapatkan jodohnya! Aku bahagia sekali..."

"Terimakasih."

"Lalu? Aku harus pergi ke Maldives juga dan pulang membawa calon istri? Akan kucoba!" Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengerang sakit. Jitakan Shindong di kepalanya benar-benar membuat otaknya bergeser kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau Kyuhyun sampai pulang larut seperti ini?" Kyuhyun berjalan melewati suaminya yang berdiri menyandar di pegangan tangga. Ia melirik sekilas pada suaminya itu. Dan berlalu begitu saja naik ke lantai atas dimana kamar mereka berada tanpa sepatah kata pun terlontar.

Tak terdengar apa-apa lagi dari mereka. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan muka mengantuknya dan suaminya, Kim Kibum hanya menggeram dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tak di anggap oleh istri-namjanya ini.

Kibum segera menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamar mereka dari pada terlarut dalam pikiran yang bukan-bukan mengenai Kyuhyun. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya tanpa menguncinya. Jika ia kunci pintu kamar itu maka sudah di pastikan Kyuhyun akan pindah dan tidur di kamar lain di rumah mereka seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Selalu seperti ini. Kyuhyun selalu tidur tanpa mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Kaus kakinya masih di kaki. Hanya sepatunya yang dia lepas. Itu pun sudah kemajuan. Biasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan repot-repot melepaskan segala aksesoris di badannya. Tanpa sikat gigi atau pun mencuci wajah, kaki dan tangan. Kyuhyun sudah bisa langsung tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Dan hanya Kibum, yang dengan sabar mengurusi istrinya itu. Seharusnya bukan seperti ini. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Kibum sangat mencintai Kyuhyun tidak bisa di sangkal lagi.

Kyuhyun seperti kebutuhannya.

Kyuhyun bagaikan bunganya dan Kibum tangkainya. Jika daun bisa tumbuh tinggi menyamai sang bunga, maka tangkai tak bisa. Bagi Kibum, Kyuhyun begitu jauh, tinggi. Tapi begitu dekat. Cinta Kibum pada Kyuhyun tak pernah sampai. Begitulah deskripsinya. Dan bagi Kyuhyun, Kibum adalah...entahlah. Kyuhyun tak pernah menganggap Kibum berarti. Hanya sampai situ saja. Status suami dan istri. Mereka saling membutuhkan selayaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Namun, pasangan hati, mereka tak saling memiliki.

Setelah Kibum mengganti baju Kyuhyun dengan piyama, dan mengelap wajah Kyuhyun yang terpejam dengan tissu basah, Kibum mengecup sekilas kening itu. Lalu ia membawa tubuhnya berbaring di samping Kyuhyun. Memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlelap dengan tenang sebagai pengantar tidurnya, adalah kebiasaanya selama dua tahun ini. Dalam doa tidurnya Kibum berharap bahwa ia ingin jika esok tiba, Kyuhyun akan memandangnya dan membalas segala perhatiannya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Dedaunan kering terbang tertiup angin. Membaur dengan tanah, membusuk dan menjadi pupuk bagi pohon di sekitarnya. Daur ulang alami yang terjadi di bumi. Suara angin yang di dominasi oleh suara gesekan antara pepohonan, dahan dan ranting yang saling memukul, menimbulkan suara 'kretekk' dan 'duk-duk-duk'. Dedaunan yang saling bersentuhan dengan daun pohon lain. Suara kumbang-kumbang yang menyaingi kicauan burung, dan suara kegiatan-kegiatan binatang hutan yang lain. Suara alam adalah nyanyian yang terbaik. Begitulah yang sedang Kyuhyun alami saat ini. Ia sedang menyusuri hutan entah hutan apa, yang terasa tak asing, tapi juga ia merasa belum pernah kemari. Senyumnya merekah. Menyisir pandangannya di sekitar. Ia banyak menemukan hal lain di hutan ini yang tak akan di jumpai di perkotaan. Angin yang berhembus sejuk menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesekali. Menikmati hembusan yang sejuk dan menenangkan hati ini. Langkahnya kian terasa ringan seperti kapas. Berjalan begitu saja tanpa batu sandungan atau akar-akar. Kemudian ia bersenandung. Meski hanya bergumam, tapi dengan nada yang indah. Ia sampai berputar-putar menikmati kesendiriannya. Ya, ia belum sadar bahwa di hutan ini ia sendiri. Seketika ia melihat Siwon, kakak kandungnya berjalan berdua menggandeng sebuah tangan. Bukan tangan Kyuhyun, itu tangan orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Latar belakangnya bukan di hutan lagi, melainkan di sebuah taman yang memiliki air mancur di setiap jalannya. Air mancur itu akan keluar secara bergantian dalam dua detik. Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Siwon yang bersama orang lain. Ia tak rela Siwonnya bersama orang lain selain dirinya. Maka ia angkatlah sepatunya. Berlari mengejar mereka dengan kaki telanjang. Namun, semakin Kyuhyun mengejar maka jarak mereka semakin jauh. Kyuhyun juga terkadang terpeleset dan jatuh. Tubuhnya terluka di mana-mana. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras mengejar mereka. Kali ini dengan deraian air mata. Diiringi isakan memilukan. Tak ia hiraukan sekujur tubuhnya yang terluka meskipun tak terasa sakit. Hingga sebuah tangan menariknya menjauh dari taman itu. Dan Kyuhyun terbangun sudah dari mimpi buruknya. Merasakan belaian tangan lembut yang menghapus sisa air matanya. Dan matanya menangkap raut wajah suaminya, Kibum dengan raut cemas. Kyuhyun dengan satu sentakan kasar menyingkirkan tangan Kibum. Mengabaikan desahan kecewa dari suaminya. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali meneruskan tidurnya membelakangi Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

End or Tbc?

.

.

.

Nyezeekk sumvvah jadi Kibum. Kyu lu jahat bgd!

.

Fi lagi pulang kampung eh malah mood Fi buruk bgd. Jadilah menistakan Kibum.

Eh iya fi nulis di hp, so tulisannya pasti berantakan. Harap dimaklumi yaaa... pasti pas publish hasilnya seberantakan suasana hati.

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^

Terimakasih^^


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : If you heading read this one first (My Ff) Please take your responsibility to leave a review then. Bashing, Criticism, Sarcasm di terima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum memasuki rumahnya dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Nafasnya masih terengah seusai lari pagi di sekitar kompleks tempat tinggalnya. Pemandangan menggiurkan seperti ini sudah tidak asing di rumahnya bersama pasangan hidupnya, di banding berlari di atas treadmill yang tak bisa merasakan segarnya udara pagi, Kibum selalu rutin bangun pagi buta untuk membasahi tubuhnya dengan keringat. Ia mengambil handuk kecil dan mengelap peluhnya di muka dan sekitar leher, mengalungkannya di lehernya seraya mengambil air putih kemasan di dalam lemari di atas dapurnya. Air dingin sulit di cerna tubuh maka dari itu Kibum tak pernah meminum air dingin. Kibum melepas kaosnya hingga ia kini bertelanjang dada lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi di kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun. Ia sempat melirik jam dinding di kamarnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di atas ranjang. Jam setengah tujuh pagi. Kyuhyun pasti sedang mandi. Ia kembali menutup kamarnya dan kembali menuju dapur. Ia melihat meja makan sebentar dan sudah ada kopi dan gula batunya di atas piring kecil di sana. Di piring lain terdapat roti tawar bersama selai cokelat dan susu untuk Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum. Meski Kyuhyun selalu tak acuh padanya, tetapi ia selalu menyediakan sarapan sederhana untuk mereka mengisi perut sebelum pergi bekerja.

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada dekat dapur dengan mengenakan handuk putih yang hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya saja. Tubuh bagusnya terlihat masih di aliri oleh air mandinya yang jatuh dari helaian rambut hitamnya. Ia agak terkejut saat melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur.

"Kyuhyun? Kau tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu? Apa kau sedang menungguku?" Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Ia melihat apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan melalui sela pundaknya. Kibum berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan menjawab,'Ya, aku menunggumu. Mari kita sarapan bersama. Aku sedang membuat bekal untukmu.' Tetapi yang di terima Kibum hanyalah keheningan yang merasuk jiwa hingga ke sela-sela, meninggalkan luka. Namun, Kibum tetap memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Meski tak ada penolakan dari Kyuhyun, Kibum masih berharap ia menerima afeksi yang Kyuhyun lupakan atau malah tak ada untuknya.

Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang dengan wajah datarnya. Kibum sudah tahu bekal itu di peruntukkan kepada siapa. Kibum tak akan meminta meski ia lah yang seharusnya menerima bekal yang Kyuhyun buat. Kibum tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun. Ia mengecup leher Kyuhyun berniat untuk meninggalkan bekas merah juga di sana, tapi tak jadi. Ia mengerti Kyuhyun tak suka. Apalagi darinya yang adalah suami sahnya. Kibum memilih pergi melepaskan pelukan sepihaknya yang tak pernah Kyuhyun balas. Tanpa berucap apa-apa Kibum menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Di tengah perjalanan, Kibum mencoba menarik napasnya yang terasa sesak. Sudah berkali-kali hal ini terjadi. Sudah beratus atau bahkan beribu yang jelas yang kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkannya. Kyuhyun selalu mendiamkannya seolah ia memiliki kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Seolah mereka tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berdamai dengan itu. Seolah hanya pihak Kibumlah yang harus di salahkan atas segalanya. Seolah tak ada kesempatan bagi Kibum untuk berada di sisi lain di hati Kyuhyun. Kibum terima jika Kyuhyun menyakitinya. Kibum terima jika Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkannya. Tapi Kibum jelas tak terima jika Kyuhyun pergi darinya. Apalagi bersama kakak kandungnya sendiri. Mereka tak boleh bersama. Tidak. Selama Kibum masih menghirup oksigen yang sama. Tidak, selama Kibum masih berada di bawah langit yang sama. Ia akan mempertahankan Kyuhyun meski dengan luka yang berdarah-darah berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah cintanya. Meski Kyuhyun bukanlah tulang rusuknya yang hilang, Kyuhyun tetap mendapatkan tempat special di seluruh cintanya. Hanya itu alasan kenapa Kibum tetap bertahan meski ia lelah untuk menunggu balasan. Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun. Lebih dari apa pun.

Kibum mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Tampilannya sudah rapi dengan jas kantornya. Ia segera menyusul ke bawah dan menghabiskan kopi yang sudah mendingin. Sedingin rumah ini seperti hanya ia saja yang tinggal di dalamnya. Kibum menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah, pendengarannya di pasang lekat-lekat. Tak ada suara orang yang beraktivitas. Ia juga tak melihat Kyuhyunnya.

"Sudah pergi." Mendesah dengan keras kemudian. Segera setelah Kibum menghabiskan kopi dan rotinya, ia membawa peralatan makannya ke dapur. Meninggalkan semuanya di tempat cucian piring. Jika sempat, ia akan mencucinya nanti sepulang kerja. Ia memang tidak memiliki pembantu rumah tangga, Kyuhyun pernah bilang ia tak menyukai orang asing berada di rumah -Secara implisit, ia juga menunjuk pada Kibum-. Maka dari itu, mereka berdualah yang membersihkan rumah.

.

Siang itu Kibum pergi makan siang bersama kliennya di sebuah kafe yang sudah mereka tentukan. Kliennya ini adalah seorang wanita cantik pewaris perusahaan yang berada di China. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian kekurangan bahan yang memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya. Mereka segera menduduki tempat yang sudah di pesan. Belum saja Kibum menduduki bangkunya, di tengah-tengah ruangan di antara meja itu, Kibum seketika mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya mengeras. Setelah matanya terbuka, mata itu memerah. Menahan amarah sekaligus terluka. Di sana, di depan umum, di situasi yang ramai, Kibum melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tengah berciuman. Meski jarak mereka di halangi oleh sebuah meja. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah memagut bibir satu sama lain. Tak menghiraukan atau memang tak memiliki urat malu, di hadapan banyak orang mereka seolah hanya memiliki dunia mereka berdua.

Kibum tak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Tak ingin hanya diam saja. Cukup sudah hubungan mereka yang menyayat luka baru untuk Kibum. Kibum tak ingin dirinya sia-sia belaka. Menutup telinga dan menutup mata pura-pura tak mendengar dan melihat dengan kelakuan dua saudara sedarah ini yang salah satunya adalah pemilik hatinya selama ini.

Kibum melangkah dengan terburu ke arah dua saudara itu, "Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim! Anda mau pergi kemana? Tuan Kim!" Suara wanita keturunan China itu tak ia hiraukan. Yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini hanyalah Kyuhyun. Setelah tiba di hadapan mereka berdua yang tak menyadari aura Kibum, Kibum segera menarik kerah kemeja Siwon dan memukul wajahnya. Dua kali, tiga kali, hingga kejadiannya begitu cepat. Kyuhyun menarik pundak Kibum yang tengah memukuli Siwon, lalu gantian melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah Kibum. Sangat keras mengingat Kyuhyun juga laki-laki, "Kenapa..."

"Kaulah yang kenapa!" Kyuhyun berteriak hingga terengah. Suasana kafe semakin ramai melihat kejadian seperti ini.

"Kau istriku. Kyuhyun!" Kibum berteriak padanya. Kyuhyun terkesiap, ini pertama kalinya Kibum berteriak padanya sejak ia mengenal Kibum. Kibum memegangi bekas pukulan Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir ke arah dagunya. Darah. Bibirnya sobek. Kibum tersenyum miris.

"Kau lah yang hadir di antara kami brengsek." Siwon menyahut. Tapi ia tak membalas pukulan Kibum. Ia masih sadar mereka sedang berada dimana saat ini.

Kibum segera menarik Kyuhyun pergi dari sana, "Ms. Song, saya mohon maaf atas kejadian ini. Sebaiknya kita tunda dulu meeting kita." Kibum membungkuk ke arah kliennya yang berdiri kaku saat di depannya. Setelah Kibum berlalu bersama Kyuhyun yang memberontak di dalam genggamannya, seseorang di sana tersenyum. Entah apa arti senyum dari orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Fi keasyikan baca manga sampe lupa nulis ff. Mangap ya nunggunya kelamaan. Ff lain fi usahain buat nulis.

Rnr please^^ makasih..

Yg udh terlanjur buka n baca, sempetin ngisi kotak ripiu donk... Fi akan sangat bahagia menerima respon dari kalian^^ See ya in the next ff or chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : If you heading read this one first (My Ff) Please take your responsibility to leave a review then. Bashing, Criticism, Sarcasm di terima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy^^

.

.

Keheningan melanda suasana di dalam mobil yang di dalamnya terdapat pasangan yang sedang tidak akur itu. Senyapnya basement mendukung suasana itu.

"Sshhhh...pukulanmu boleh juga Kyu." Bosan dengan keheningan yang menggigit itu, Kibum mengambil suaranya dengan keluhan yang di tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri sekaligus memuji Kyuhyun meski dirinyalah yang sedang terluka. Tidak hanya luka batin yang kini Kibum terima, tetapi juga luka fisik akibat pukulan telak dari Kyuhyun, seseorang yang di cintainya.

"Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara denganmu." Kibum tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu Kyuhyun hanya akan diam dan mengunci bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata barang satu huruf pun. Lama Kibum menunggu respon dari bibir Kyuhyun dan tak mendapati apa-apa, bahkan Kyuhyun enggan menoleh padanya. Kibum semakin terlihat sebagai makhluk kasat mata di mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku menemui Ms. Song untuk membicarakan soal penolakan tawaran kerjasama dengan perusahaannya. Karena besok sore aku sudah berangkat ke Jepang. Aku membangun perusahaan cabang disana dan aku membutuhkan waktu selama kira-kira satu tahun untuk megelolanya. Maaf aku tak membicarakan hal ini dari awal padamu." Kibum tak pernah melepas tatapan lekatnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti Kyuhyun pasti juga terkejut dengan keputusannya ini. Tetapi di balik itu Kibum memiliki satu tujuan.

"Kyuhyun. Aku meminta padamu. Kumohon katakan sesuatu padaku. Aku tak mengerti arti diammu itu. Jadi tolong kali ini saja Kyu, sebelum aku pergi, katakan sesuatu padaku." Mata Kibum terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia juga tak menerima dengan sepenuhnya keputusan yang di ambilnya ini. Ia tak mau berpisah dari Kyuhyun. Apalagi tak akan bertatap muka dengan orang yang di cintainya ini selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Tak ada yang akan ia peluk di saat waktu tidur tiba. Tak akan ada yang membuatkan sarapan sederhana untuknya. Dan tak akan ada Kyuhyun yang dingin selama ia berada di Jepang.

"Pergilah." Kibum mematung. Bukan. Bukan jawaban ini yang Kibum harapkan. Bukan jawaban untuk menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja yang sejak seminggu yang lalu selalu Kibum pikirkan tentang reaksi Kyuhyun. Meski Kibum sudah mengira respon Kyuhyun akan seperti ini, tetapi menerima kenyataan seperti ini Kibum rasanya lebih baik mati saja saat ini. Kibum berharap Kyuhyun akan menahannya tetap tinggal atau paling tidak Kyuhyun meminta untuk ikut serta dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi Kibum. Angan-angannya begitu tinggi mengharapkan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Ia tidak menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kemungkinan terburuk tentang respon yang akan di berikan oleh Kyuhyun. Bahkan rasa sakit karena tinjuan yang di berikan Kyuhyun pun kini tak terasa apa-apa. Rasa sakit di hatinya jauh lebih dalam. Menjalar keseluruh sudut persendian tubuhnya. Hingga ia tak mampu bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar menghentikan air matanya yang tanpa di komando mengalir melewati pipinya. Air mata yang mewakili segala rasa sakit Kibum kini. Bukankah Kyuhyun sungguh keterlaluan. Berciuman dengan pria lain, membela Siwon, memukulnya, dan kini membiarkannya pergi. Kibum tak mengerti arti dirinya bagi Kyuhyun itu apa. Apa arti dua tahun ini pernikahan mereka. Apa arti kehadiran Kibum di hidupnya. Apa Kibum benar-benar di anggap pengacau hidup Kyuhyun? Apa semua perhatian yang Kibum kerahkan untuk istri tercintanya itu sia-sia belaka? Lalu terbuat dari apa hati Kyuhyun yang teramat keras itu? Apa selama dua tahun ini apa yang Kibum perbuat tak berhasil melunakkan hati itu barang sedikit pun?

"B-baiklah. K-kau ingin aku antarkan kerumah atau ke-kembali ke kantormu?"

"Kantor."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Kibum ke Jepang. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Di rumah besar itu kini hanyalah Kyuhyun seorang satu-satunya penghuni rumah itu.

Di pagi hari yang tenang itu, Kyuhyun masih bergelung dengan selimut di tempat tidur luasnya. Tempat tidur di mana awalnya ada dua penghuni yang menggunakannya sebagai tempat rehat yang nyaman. Kini terasa tak lagi hangat. Satu penghuninya tak lagi berada di sana.

Pagi itu, tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi nyaring memekakkan pendengaran Kyuhyun yang masih nyaman berada di alam mimpinya.

"Eunghh... Kibummm ada yang datang." Erang Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih menutup. Enggan melepaskan kenyamanan tidurnya.

Bel masih terus berbunyi. Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut kesal. Biasanya Kibum yang tanpa di suruhnya akan bangun dan membukakan pintu.

"Kibum!" Kyuhyun memaki keras. Meski matanya masih setengah tertutup, tetapi kesadarannya masih belum pulih. Tangan Kyuhyun meraba ke samping di mana biasanya Kibum tidur. Kyuhyun seketika tersadar saat tempat itu dingin saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Kyuhyun seketika mendudukkan dirinya masih dengan selimut yang membalut badannya.

"Kibum..." Kyuhyun lupa. Tubuhnya hanya terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kibum di sekelilingnya. Ia terbiasa dengan Kibum yang melakukan hal apapun untuk dirinya. Hingga ia melupakan bahwa saat ini Kibum tak lagi di sekelilingnya.

"Hiks...Kibum..." Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangan di atas lututnya yang di tekuk. Ia menangis. Rasa menyesal, rindu, dan malu bercampur di dalam tangisan itu. Hingga ia mengabaikan bunyi bel yang sudah berhenti. Mungkin orang yang akan berkunjung ke rumahnya sepagi ini mengira bahwa tak ada orang yang berada di rumahnya.

"Kyuhyun mungkin sedang berlibur. Kenapa tadi aku tak menelponnya dulu sebelum kesini? Tapi ya sudahlah. Sebaiknya kutinggalkan undangan ini di kotak surat saja." Gumam Shindong yang tadinya berniat akan mengunjungi Kyuhyun sekaligus untuk memberikan undangan pernikahannya secara langsung pada sahabatnya itu. Setelah menaruhnya secara mencolok agar Kyuhyun nanti tak kesulitan menemukannya, Shindong segera pergi dengan mobilnya dari pelataran rumah Kyuhyun yang memiliki pintu gerbang otomatis itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Pantaskah ia menangis untuk Kibum? Tetapi ia sangat merindukan sosok yang selama ini di sakitinya itu. Dirinya begitu egois. Dalam kisah rumah tangganya pun tak ada secuil kebahagiaan untuk mereka. Lalu untuk apa dulu ia menerima lamaran Kibum dan menikah dengannya jika di awal bukan untuk hidup bahagia. Sama saja ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan terlebih ia juga menyeret orang lain dan menyakiti orang itu demi keegoisannya.

"Maafkan Aku hiks. Mianhe Kibum..." percuma meminta maaf. Kibum juga tak akan mendengarnya. Orangnya tak ada disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Shindongie hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar di hadapan Shindong. Tetapi sahabatnya itu tahu semua yang Kyuhyun simpan di balik senyuman lebar itu.

"Terimakasih." Shindong memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Shindong menangis di pundak Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Ia menumpahkan air matanya dengan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk. Ia turut bahagia dengan pernikahan sahabatnya ini. Tetapi ia juga sedih dengan rumah tangganya.

"Hyung. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh menyakiti istrimu. Jangan membuat ia menangis. Jangan menjadi orang yang jahat sepertiku araseo? Aku sangat bahagia kau akhirnya menemukan pendamping hidupmu." Shindong mengeratkan pelukan mereka begitu mendengar nasihat sekaligus pengakuan dosa Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih. Akan kuingat selalu kata-katamu Kyu. Terimakasih."

"Hey, ini bukan sebuah perpisahan Shindong Hyung. Jangan menangis. Kau terlalu berlebihan hyungi." Meski Kyuhyun meyuruh Shindong untuk tak menangis, tetapi kenyataannya mereka berdua menangis teramat keras hingga membuat semua tamu undangan yang hadir memberikan atensi kepada mereka berdua.

"Sudah. Sudah. Kau tidak boleh merusak acara penrnikahanmu sendiri Hyung." Kyuhyun memberikan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan di terima Shindong untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Haha. Kau juga. Lihat Kyu wajahmu jelek sekali. Ini. Aku menggunakan yang sisi sebelah sini. Sisi sebelahnya sebaiknya kau gunakan untuk mengelap ingusmu haha kau lucu sekali." Shindong mengembalikan sapu tangan yang di berikan Kyuhyun yang telah di pakainya. Mereka terbiasa berbagi, jadi tidak ada rasa jijik sama sekali.

"Kyu, kau masih ingat mimpiku saat itu?"

"Tidak. Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi. Aku hanya ingat kau bermimpi untuk menguruskan badanmu."

"Haishh. Kau ini. Hari ini akhirnya terwujud! Aku ingin memiliki keturunan yang memiliki mata berwarna biru safir. Apa kau masih ingat Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia jelas mengingat mimpi aneh Shindong itu.

Shindong membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun dan seketika membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Istrimu sudah hamil?!" Pekikan Kyuhyun itu ternyata di dengar oleh seluruh orang yang berada di sana. Terutama istri bule Shindong yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa tamu tersipu seketika. Mau tak mau kabar gembira itu di sambut tepuk tangan dan sorakan menggoda dari para tamu undangan.

"Wah. Daebak kau Hyung. Selain playboy kau juga tak kenal menunggu." Sindir Kyuhyun yang memiliki sahabat bejat macam Shindong ini.

"Hehe." Cengir Shindong sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Bukan 'hehe' Shindong pabboya." Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya menepuk jidat Shindong dengan keras hingga kepala Shindong terdorong kebelakang.

"Ini sakit bodoh! Kau tetap saja tak bisa menjaga sopan santunmu meski di pernikahanku sekalipun. Oh iya, setelah sebulan disini, kami akan pindah ke kanada untuk mewujudkan project mata sapphire blue hehehe. Aku sudah membeli rumah dan peternakan disana. Doakan sahabatmu ini ya teman?" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Shindong tetapi hanya sebentar saja.

"Selalu"

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak Kibum pergi ke Jepang. Tak ada satupun telepon maupun pesan singkat yang Kibum kirimkan untuk Kyuhyun. Hanya sekedar mangatakan 'hai' saja tak pernah. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Gengsi Kyuhyun begitu tinggi. Ia berpikir bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah peduli pada Kibum. Jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun yang menghubunginya lebih dulu Kyuhyun takut jika Kibum menganggapnya aneh atau apapun. Tetapi rasa rindunya terhadap Kibum semakin hari semakin besar. Bahkan setiap malam, Kyuhyun sampai mengenakan pakaian Kibum untuk menemaninya tidur. Ia juga tak mencuci sarung bantal Kibum karena di sana masih tercium bau Kibum yang begitu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Katakan Kyuhyun mulai jatuh cinta. Tetapi ia selalu mengelak dari pemikiran itu. Gengsinya terlalu besar untuk mengakuinya. Tak pernah sehari pun Kyuhyun melewatkan untuk memikirkan Kibum. Karena di setiap sudut rumah Kibum selalu ada dan terbayang di pikirannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini begitu mellow karena sering menangisi Kibum.

Kyuhyun menyalakan televisi. Ia awalnya tak berminat sama sekali dengan tayangan-tayangan yang berlalu lalang di sana, begitu ia tak sengaja memencet channel berita di negeri sakura sana, entah karena Kyuhyun yang begitu hampa tanpa Kibum sehingga ia melihat sosok Kibum terpampang dengan senyum menyejukkannya di dalam sana atau Kyuhyun yang hanya salah fokus. Kyuhyun mengucek matanya. Tetap sama. Masih ada Kibum di sana. Berita yang menayangkan sebuah proyek entah apa, sesekali menyorot Kibum bersama senyumnya yang tetap sama.

"Kibum!" Kyuhyun tanpa peduli kakinya sakit karena tersandung kaki meja, memeluk televisi layar datar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC atau Selesai?

.

.

.

.

Ungkapkan komentar dan jawaban Anda di kolom review^^.

Jangan jadi silent reader ne?

.

.

Terimakasih atas segala dukungan kalian readers^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Double Chocolatos"

.

.

.

.

.

.

PENTING! : Ada Pengumuman penting di bawah. Mohon dibaca dengan seksama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kyuhyun. Nama itu selalu terlintas di pikiran Kibum. Nama yang setiap harinya selalu membuat dirinya melakukan apapun dengan tanpa berpikir ulang. Menjungkir balikkan hidupnya. Membalikkan sifatnya. Kebahagiaannya sekaligus penderitaannya. Senyumnya sekaligus beban hatinya. Nama yang menorehkan luka. Nama yang membuatnya semakin hari semakin membuatnya gila karena selalu bertambah cintanya untuknya. Nama yang indah. Yang selama beberapa tahun ini menggunakan marganya di depan namanya. Kim Kyuhyun. Nama yang saat ia sebut akan menjalarkan perasaan hangat di seluruh sudut tubuhnya. Nama orang yang dicintainya hingga ia tak mampu untuk membaginya demi mencintai diri sendiri. Seluruh cintanya sudahlah menjadi milik nama indah itu. Segala pikiran, kekosongan, kini telah penuh oleh seorang Kim Kyuhyun-nya. Yang setiap hari ia ingin sekali tahu siapa itu Kim Kyuhyun. Apa dia telah berubah? Apa dia telah meninggalkan sebuah perasaan untuk Kibum di hari kemarin? Apa masih ada harapan untuk memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun telah mencairkan kebekuan hatinya untuknya? Siapa itu Kim Kyuhyun di hari esok? Siapa itu Kim Kyuhyun yang kemarin? Siapa itu Kim Kyuhyun di hari ini? Kim Kibum ingin tahu. Ia sangat penasaran. Rasa penasarannya menguasai wilayah hatinya tentang siapa itu Kim Kyuhyun. Tetapi, Kenapa harus selalu ada tetapi yang selalu berkaitan dengan pasangan hidupnya sendiri? Tidakkah Kibum memiliki Kyuhyun sepenuhnya karena Kyuhyun adalah pasangan hidupnya? Tetapi apa lagi yang sedang bermain di ranah keluarga kecil itu? Kibum yang malang. Jika ia bisa lebih tegas sejak awal dan menjaga wibawanya sebagai kepala keluarga, mungkin ia bisa mengendalikan Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia bisa menguasai Kyuhyun di bawah kendalinya. Rasa cintalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Kibum tak bisa berlaku semena-mena terhadap Kyuhyun. Hingga ia tersakiti sendiri. Dan menanggung lukanya sendiri hingga kini. Bahkan sebelum luka-luka itu sembuh, akan ada luka baru yang siap menggoresnya lagi.**_

 _ **Beberapa baju dan celana kantor sudah Kibum masukkan ke dalam koper. Dasi dan aksesoris lainnya sudah ia masukkan. Baju rumah dan sepatu sengaja ia tinggalkan karena ia bisa membelinya di Jepang nanti. Seharusnya Kibum tinggal menunggu dan menerima beres soal berkemas seperti ini, tetapi karena dalam konteks keluarga Kibum ini, memang beginilah keadaannya. Kyuhyun sedang berada di kantor. Jam tujuh sore nanti pesawatnya sudah landing. Jam delapanlah pesawatnya akan kembali take off dan membawanya ke Jepang. Kibum melihat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Perjalanan dari rumah menuju bandara sekitar setengah jam. Sengaja ia telat karena menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dari kantornya. Kibum telat juga tak apa-apa, pesawatlah yang akan menunggunya bukan dirinya.**_

 _ **Tepat jam tujuh, pintu depan terbuka. Menyembulkan sosok Kyuhyun bersama tas kantornya. Kibum berdiri dari duduknya begitu melihat siapa yang memasuki rumah. Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget begitu melihat Kibum sudah berada di hadapannya lengkap dengan tas kopernya. Ia pikir Kibum sudah berangkat tanpa menunggunya pulang. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri tak melakukan apa-apa di posisinya kini yang masih berada si depan pintu meski pintu sudah tertutup. Ia menunggu Kibum menghampirinya. Sepertinya Kibum ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Begitu Kibum sudah berada di hadapannya, Kibum tersenyum ke arahnya. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun membalas senyumnya meski terpaksa. Kibum seketika mematung. Aliran darahnya terasa menjalar begitu hangat. Ini pertama kali Kibum melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum untuknya selama pernikahan mereka yang sudah berjalan lebih dua tahun itu. Jantung Kibum rasanya seperti ingin melompat keluar. Dentumannya terdengar terlalu keras di telinganya. Semakin ia mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun semakin berdebarlah ia. Efek senyum Kyuhyun sungguh berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya ternyata.**_

 _ **"A-aku. Kyuhyun. Aku akan pergi." Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengarkan apa yang Kibum ucapkan. Kibum semakin merasa bahwa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Maka dengan keberanian itu, Kibum menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dan mencium kening orang yang di cintainya ini.**_

 _ **"Bolehkah? Aku menciummu?" Kyuhyun mendongak menatap mata Kibum. Kyuhyun itu istrinya, untuk apa mencium saja harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu padanya? Kyuhyun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Sinyal itu, Kibum mengerti. Seketika sebelah tangan yang menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun tadi terkulai lemas. Kibum mengerti. Kyuhyun menolak. Penolakan itu semakin terasa menyakiti hati Kibum. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak ingin tumpahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan menerobos turun itu di lihat oleh Kyuhyun dan di anggapnya sebagai orang lemah nanti.**_

 _ **"A-aku mengerti. Jja. Aku pergi kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kibum segera menggeret kopernya dan beranjak dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Saat tubuhnya berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun, air matanya tumpah sudah. Ia tak kuat lagi menahannya. Kyuhyun menolaknya. Sudah bisa di pastikan bahwa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja tanpanya. Kyuhyun mungkin memang tak lagi menginginkannya. Dengan asumsi itu, malah semakin membuat Kibum tersakiti.**_

 _ **Saat baru beberapa langkah, Kibum merasakan ada yang menahan tangannya. Bolehkah Kibum sedikit berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan menahannya pergi? Sedikit perasaan senang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Tetapi memikirkan kembali kemungkinan itu, membuat Kibum kembali berpikiran buruk. Tidak mungkin sekali Kyuhyun akan melarangnya pergi bukan? Tadi saja saat di mobil, Kyuhyun sudah bilang 'pergilah' tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan berubah pikiran. Itu mustahil.**_

 _ **"Kau boleh menciumku." Kalimat singkat yang terlontar dari bibir sexy Kyuhyun yang di ucapkan dengan menundukkan kepalanya itu, berhasil menjatuhkan koper yang Kibum pegang. Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sebelum merengkuh Kyuhyun dan mendaratkan ciuman bertubi tanpa menghapus jejak air matanya terlebih dahulu. Ciuman itu semakin panas saat Kyuhyun menyambut lidah Kibum di dalam mulutnya. Kibum juga mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan beruntun di seluruh celah muka Kyuhyun dan di sepanjang lehernya. Setelah cukup, meski tak ada kata cukup di kamus hidup Kibum untuk menjelajahi bagian dari Kyuhyun, Kibum membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.**_

 _ **"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu. Aku pergi My Kyuhyun." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Kibum kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan pergi membawa senyum yang teramat lebar sebagai bekalnya. Seperginya Kibum, tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan merosot jatuh.**_

Kyuhyun memegang bibirnya saat mengingat kembali memori enam bulan yang lalu saat Kibum berpamitan untuk pergi ke Jepang. Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana rasa itu dan seketika tangisnya kembali turun. Sampai saat ini pun, Kyuhyun masih menjaga prestisenya untuk tidak menghubungi Kibum terlebih dahulu.

"Aaaaarrrgghhhhhhhh! Kibum bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Hiks. Bodoh. Kau bodoh Kim Kibum!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?" Mendengar suara ini, Kyuhyun mematung. Kyuhyun ingat benar siapa pemilik suara ini. Benarkah Kyuhyun sedang berhalusinasi? Atau...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Otteohke? Ini dramatis bgd sumvvah lololxD

Special Thanks to Sur0203 yg komentarnya kemaren jadi inspirasi buat chapter ini.

.

List FF yg readers minta lanjut atau dibuat sequelnya :

Zona Aman, The Rival, Lovely Cat, Mine, Pelayan, Lunch Box, Do Something Nice, Gloomy Day, Pangeran Idaman, Do Re Mi Fa Love, OMG! You Kid, Had And Have You, I Love You Dangerously, My All Is In You, When I Meet You, Double Chocolatos, 3 Days (Dating).

.

.

Fi's notes : Silent Lips (Kisah keluarga Kyuhyun itu kisah nyata. Fi jadi takut bgd mau lanjutin yg ini. Dari kisah nyatanya aja Fi ampe nangis nyeseg bgd. Jadi Maaf ya Fi gabisa lanjutin. Klo dilanjut Fi jdi merasa bersalah udh ngebuka2 lagi lembaran masa kelam punya sahabat Fi). Masalah ff "Lovely Cat, Pelayan, sama My All Is In You" Fi ilfeel ketiga2nya hahaha dilanjut ga ya?

.

Readers pilih aja maksimal 2 FF yg menurut kalian sangat menghibur bukan terfavorit, hanya dua ff maksimal. Dari Ff yg banyak peminatnya dan pantas dilanjut, akan Fi usahain lanjutin atau di buat sequelnya. Ff yg engga di sebut di List tadi jangan di bawa2 ya? Silahkan tulis di kolom review jawaban kalian^^

.

Makasih atas semangat dari kalian kemaren^^ Semangatin Fi terus ya! Hehe


	5. Chapter 5

Manisnya rasa cokelat terbayang betapa kandungan berlebih akan gula disana. Ditambah tumpukan cokelat yang sama. Sama bentuk, sama tebal, dan dibuat oleh tangan yang sama. Betapa manisnya rasa cokelat itu. Double Chocolatos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pernah dikhianati. Rasanya seperti ingin mati. Seperti rasanya dipermalukan atas keberdayaan yang habis. Tak berdaya. Kyuhyun sering dikhianati. Bukan hanya pernah. Tetapi seringkali ia patah hati. Bukan hanya di khianati, di campakkan atau lebih halusnya di buang. Bertanya bagaimana rasanya? Bagaikan hidupnya itu terlahir dengan berkah kesialan. Selalu mencoba bangkit dan bangkit lagi. Mencoba yang baru dan melupakan hancurnya hati yang lama. Tetapi semua percobaannya selalu berakhir sama. Ia menjadi tak percaya lagi. Akan sebuah cinta. Jelasnya dirinya sangat putus asa. Menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita, hasilnya sama. Menjalin hubungan bersama pria, tetap sama. Lalu dirinya meski berbuat apa? Kyuhyun rela membuang harga dirinya untuk membuat orang lain merasa nyaman disampingnya, tetapi semua itu sia-sia. Percuma.

Selama Kyuhyun jatuh, siapa orang yang dengan murah hati membuatnya bangkit kembali? Hyungnya, Siwon. Selama Kyuhyun kehilangan kepercayaan kepada semua orang, siapa orang yang membuatnya perlahan menerima kenyataan? Hyungnya, Siwon. Selama Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berakhir dengan kehancuran, siapa orang yang mengumpulkan kembali serpihan hatinya? Hyungnya, Siwon. Lalu apa Kyuhyun salah kalau ia mulai melihat Hyung kandungnya sendiri dengan pandangan yang lain? Bukan pandangan seperti layaknya adik dan kakak, sebuah pandangan yang sedikit berbeda. Cinta itu egois. Cinta itu possessif. Lalu apa Kyuhyun yang salah kalau ternyata ia semakin memperlihatkan cintanya pada Hyungnya? Lalu apa disini Kyuhyunlah yang salah jika ia hanya memandang Siwon seorang? Katakanlah salah. Ya, tentu saja sangat salah. Lalu apa Kyuhyun yang salah saat ia berkata jujur pada Siwon bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai Hyungnya dengan cinta yang berbeda dari sebuah perasaan terhadap keluarga? Tentu saja salah.

Kyuhyun menjadi sangat egois saat dimana Siwon menganggapnya hanya sedang bermain dan melampiaskan kesakitannya pada orang yang selama ini selalu disampingnya. Lama-lama Kyuhyun menjadi semakin tak terkendali karena bayang-bayang di masa lalu. Hingga Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi percaya cinta. Kemudian suatu hari Siwon berkata telah menerima cintanya. Lalu apa kata Kyuhyun? Apa dia akan senang mendengarnya? Apa dia akan bahagia? Apa dia akan percaya begitu saja? Apa Kyuhyun seorang yang bodoh hanya dengan anggapan seperti itu? Tidak. Kyuhyun sangat berpengalaman. Hanya saja pengalaman pahit yang selalu menjadi jejaknya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, karena Siwon adalah orang yang dipercayanya, Kyuhyun mulai membuka kembali hatinya. Bukan salah Siwon karena memiliki perasaan yang sama. Karena cinta adalah sebuah anugerah. Tak peduli siapa yang menerima dan siapa yang diterima. Cinta tidaklah salah. Tetapi tetap saja dua-duanya salah. Saudara kandung satu Ayah dan satu Ibu haram hukumnya untuk saling mencintai seperti pasangan spesial pada umumnya. Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan tentang bagaimana mereka berdua mepertahankan. Lagipula tak ada yang akan memperbolehkan cinta itu bersama. Baik Tuhan, maupun keluarganya. Sampai suatu hari terjadilah konflik besar di keluarga itu. Siwon di depak ke luar negri untuk belajar mengelola perusahaan. Seharusnya itu menjadi kesalahan Kyuhyun karena dirinyalah yang pertama memulai. Memikirkan hal itu, Kyuhyun sangat tampak buruk sebagai seorang manusia. Memiliki perasaan yang menjijikkan terhadap saudaranya pula.

Lalu suatu hari Kibum hadir. Keluarga Kyuhyun dengan sangat terbuka menerima Kibum menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Bukan karena sebuah perjodohan. Bukan juga karena untuk mempersatukan kekayaan keluarga, tetapi karena Kibum sudah jatuh cinta kepada anak bungsu keluarga itu. Sejak entah kapan. Benar jika cinta datang tanpa kita sadari, sehingga kita tak tahu kapan hari itu datang bersamaan dengan cinta.

Naasnya nasib Kibum karena terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun, semua orang yang pernah menyakiti Kyuhyun sudah enyah dari dunia ini. Kibum menjadi seorang pendosa. Dengan mengotori tangannya sendiri. Dengan menyiksa orang-orang itu agar merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Bahkan sakitnya harus lebih bertingkat-tingkat dibanding yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Sialnya Kibum, Kyuhyun tak pernah menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kibum untuk Kyuhyun seorang. Kibum seolah melakukannya dengan sangat bersih. Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah merasa heran kemana orang-orang yang pernah menyakitinya itu pergi. Karena Kyuhyun itu sangat egois. Ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang sakit. Ia hanya berputar-putar pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah disakiti, apa ia berniat untuk mengingat nama orang yang menyakitinya? Tidak sama sekali.

Hingga Kibum menampakkan dirinya. Di hadapan keluarga Kyuhyun dan bertujuan untuk melamar Kyuhyun, menjadikan anak bungsunya sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Dengan latar belakangnya, dengan kemantapannya, dengan jaminannya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dan tak pernah menyakitinya barang sehelai rambutpun. Keluarga Kyuhyun percaya dan melepaskan anak bungsunya. Respon Kyuhyun? Anak itu hanya mengangguk saja dan menuruti semua hal yang menjadi kebaikannya dari segi pandangan keluarganya. Tak sekalipun terbesit di pikirannya untuk sedikit tertarik atau menolak. Kyuhyun hanya menerima saja jika takdirnya pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Cintanya pada Siwon di tentang, maka hancurlah sudah. Meninggalkan hanya sebuah dinding kokoh yang memagari kepedulian hatinya. Tak ada lagi secuilpun lubang untuk tempatnya Kibum masuk.

Tetapi itu dulu.

Kyuhyun yang menyiksa Kibum lahir dan batinnya.

Kyuhyun yang mengabaikan Kibum.

Kyuhyun yang dingin dan tak acuh.

Kyuhyun yang sangat buruk memperlakukan orang yang menyayanginya.

Kyuhyun yang tak memikirkan orang lain.

Kyuhyun yang egois.

Kyuhyun yang menutup telinga dari perkataan orang lain tentang dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang sekarang adalah dirinya yang berbeda. Dirinya yang sekarang adalah dirinya yang menyesal. Kini justru dirinya yang membutuhkan Kibum. Sangat dalam. Rindunya akan kehangatan Kibum, Rindunya akan perlakuan lembut Kibum, Rindunya akan perhatian Kibum, teramat dalam. Ia sangat merindu suaminya yang selama ini diabaikan dengan sengaja. Disakiti dengan sengaja. Tampaknya dirinya yang beku berakhir sudah.

Ia mencintai Kibum. Ia membutuhkan Kibum. Tampaknya benar seseorang yang pergi meninggalkan kenangan akan meninggalkan perasaan pula pada yang ditinggalkan.

Lalu suara siapa yang Kyuhyun dengar saat itu?

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?"

Kyuhyun sangat familiar dengan suara ini. Suara yang sedang dirindukannya. Dan ia yakin sekali bahwa suara itu adalah suara Kibum. Tetapi kenyataan menghapuskan angannya. Menarik keluar rasa kekecewaan.

Suara itu adalah suara Siwon, yang datang untuk menemani Kyuhyun yang ditinggalkan oleh suaminya, orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ternyata salah dengar akibat harapannya yang tinggi dan gengsinya yang tinggi pula.

Bertahan untuk tidak menghubungi Kibum meski rindu, tidur mengenakan pakaian Kibum, selalu berimajinasi Kibum masihlah disekitarnya melakukan banyak hal di rumah mereka.

Kibum bukanlah orang yang telah mati kemudian meninggalkan dunia ini. Jadi apa susahnya dengan menelponnya sekali hanya untuk mendengar suaranya. Kalau gengsi kenapa tidak memakai nomor telepon orang lain lalu dengarlah suaranya meski hanya sapaan 'halo'. Kyuhyun juga malu tentu saja. Kibum pergi baru sadar. Apa jika Kibum mati juga Kyuhyun akan sadar? Masih untung orangnya masih ada. Apa susahnya menelpon dan membuang jauh-jauh gengsinya lalu bilang 'aku rindu'. Jaman sudah canggih. Apa gunanya handphone mahal dibeli jika tidak dipergunakan sesuai fungsinya.

Siwon datang untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji kepada orangtuanya untuk melupakan perasaannya pada adiknya sendiri. Dengan jaminan namanya akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga dan tidak lagi menjadi pewaris. Tetapi alasannya bukan hanya karena itu saja, alasan lainnya karena ia tak sanggup lagi melihat adiknya selalu uring-uringan tanpa Kibum. Siwon juga tahu diri. Masih banyak yang lebih baik, menarik dan lebih segalanya dari Kyuhyun. Siwon mencoba mengambil jalan itu. Pelan, perlahan. Meski menyingkirkan cinta kepada adiknya sendiri dan merubah kembali keadaan seperti semula sangatlah berat, Siwon tidak ingin menjadi egois dan menyakiti banyak orang, terlebih keluarganya sendiri yang sangat ia cintai. Ia adalah lelaki dewasa yang kehidupannya berdasarkan kenyataan yang ada, bukan lagi angan-angan tak berdasar untuk menutupi kekurangannya. Ia adalah seorang pewaris. Dan Kyuhyun adalah adiknya. Terlebih lagi mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama. Berbagi asi yang sama.

"Hyung?" Siwon merentangkan tangannya menyambut Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Sebuah pelukan yang terasa hangat. Pelukan yang berbeda dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Pelukan erat seorang kakak dan adik. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama salah. Mereka juga sudah menyesali apa yang mereka perbuat. Jadi biarlah saat ini mereka saling menangisi perbuatan mereka. Saling menguatkan. Seperti dulu. Seperti sebelum mereka mencintai sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Siwon membuka bungkus permen karet favorit Kyuhyun, menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya, mencoba membuat Kyuhyun lebih tenang.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di sebuah bar mewah, tampak seseorang tengah duduk sendiri di atas sofa panjang dan ditemani berbagai minuman beralkohol dengan konsentrat cukup tinggi, juga bibir yang terselip batangan tembakau yang membuat candu. Kepulan asap keluar melalui hidung dan mulutnya, menikmati bagaimana asap tembakau itu memasuki paru-parunya. Tampilan kantornya tampak acak-acakan, namun tetap sexy.

Dua orang menghampirinya. Seorang namja dan yeoja. Menawarkan jasa servis kamar dalam artian ranjang. Menanyakan apakah laki-laki yang sedang menikmati kesendiriannya itu seorang gay atau straight. Namun namja itu tak peduli, juga tak peduli tubuhnya sudah digerayangi oleh dua orang sembrono itu. Asal tanpa ciuman, terserah dua orang itu mau apakan tubuhnya.

Sebelum sampai tahap yang jauh, Kibum mengajak dua orang itu pergi entah kemana. Ya, laki-laki yang dimaksud adalah Kim Kibum. Yang memakai cincin pernikahan di jarinya. Juga masih milik sah dari Kim Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Masih HAPPY KIBUM DAY!

jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review, karena berkat review Fi jadi semangat nulis^^


End file.
